


Smoke From Downstairs

by Ginger Jam (skylite)



Series: Molly Prewett: Now in Arthur Weasleyvision [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, Arthur Weasley - Freeform, F/M, Hogwarts, Molly Weasley - Freeform, hp100, molly prewett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Smoke from Downstairs<br/>Character[s]: Molly Prewett<br/>Rating: G<br/>House: Hufflepuff<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Challenge: Smoke<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Notes: I am no longer in the Harry Potter fandom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smoke From Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Smoke from Downstairs  
> Character[s]: Molly Prewett  
> Rating: G  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Word Count: 100  
> Challenge: Smoke  
> Spoilers: None  
> Notes: I am no longer in the Harry Potter fandom.

Molly squinted at the back of the bottle, dubiously. 

It was getting late. Arthur would be arriving any minute. Her hair still looked like a mop!

She slathered the Sleekeasy's potion into her hair, hands working in frantic motion. Red kinks became waves and curls.

Once the coiff was done, she finished dressing and put some effort into her makeup -- especially her lips. 

Something wasn't right. The smell of smoke from downstairs reminded her dinner -- was burning!

She bolted downstairs praying she wouldn't need a Time Turner.

Checking the oven, Molly groaned; their first big dinner would be take-away


End file.
